girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-03-06 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- One does not simply walk into Mechanicsburg. (It had to be said.) johnwillo (talk) 05:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) : And apparrently Gil does not simply walk into Castle Wulfenbach. Argadi (talk) 10:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Here is the address to the video on YouTube. I posted a link to the YouTube site so that it would be convenient for those who want to relive the experience. This video has the embedding feature disabled. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Time for another round of "Are we sure that's really Gil?" Mskala (talk) 13:00, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, he's dressed just as we last saw him (if that was actually Gil!), and his entrance was pure Gilgamesh Wulfenbach--superb display of skill, followed immediately by a descent into utter buffoon. But it begs the question of how he managed to escape from Franz and get all the way back to Castle Wulfenbach through the insane onslaught ongoing. I guess it's possible Der Kestle might have taken it a leetle easy on him, as he's one of Agatha's two best prospects for a consort. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :You realize I was joking, right? Mskala (talk) 15:52, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I did indeed, but since you brought it up, I thought I'd go ahead and address the issue. BTW, I am one of those who does believe it's Gil, unwasped, and acting strangely under stress. Time will tell. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Really? I think today's comic pretty much blatantly states that this Gil is not the same as the sinister Gil we saw last. Even if the tone of his entrance being completely different doesn't hold up as proof, do you really think that Franz just flew him back home to Daddy Wulfenbach and waved a happy goodbye? I suppose he could have dropped Gil off somewhere that he could reach his father quickly, but even then, I don't think Gil's demeanor matches that of a man who just got carried across the countryside by a dragon. 19:00, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::*Ahem* "But it begs the question of how he managed to escape from Franz and get all the way back to Castle Wulfenbach through the insane onslaught ongoing." No, I don't think Franz flew him home to Daddy. Nor did I find his previous appearance "sinister," just desperate. And I don't think Gil is really dumb enough to let just anyone see him in that state. In fact, he might just be smart enough to have arranged ''his clumsy entrance today to keep people underestimating him. Lady Blanc (talk) 19:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's very unlikely that Agatha and Franz tried to keep him in Mechanicsburg for too long -- once it became clear for him that Agatha is safer when protected by Heterodyne military, rather than when carried by him to the person that ''might not kill her immediately, his next priority is to mitigate damage to Wulfenbach forces and keep Klaus from digging the hole any deeper. Removing Lucrezia's influence would have higher priority, but he is in no position to do anything directly and immediately about it, not unless the tale of the copper sword tells him more than what we, the readers, can see in it. Sine Wave Herder (talk) 08:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Geil's entrance was reminiscent of our first meeting with him, way back in volume one. Remember the closet? And the flutterbomb? And the fishbowl? What I'm wondering is whether we're going to learn a bit more why Klaus turned him loose in the first place. And does anyone else think its slightly suspicious that Klaus is preparing to remove himself and leave Gil in charge? Xelvonar (talk) 17:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC)